


Marinette's Halloween Group

by lordMartiya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Humor, Late Halloween Fic, Other, lordMartiya is insane, lordMartiya is still using the French names because of that Papillon joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordMartiya/pseuds/lordMartiya
Summary: Like many European countries, France has imported Halloween, after a fashion. And sometimes people have strange ideas about trick-or-treat...





	Marinette's Halloween Group

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's late for Halloween, but I literally came up with this today.

"Jagged Stone?!"

"In the rock and flesh. And you are?"

"Wait a second! You said-"

"I claimed he wrote a song about me because I couldn't come up with a more ridiculous sarcastic answer on a moment's notice. Everyone there saw it, and saw me stunned as you stomped away. How did you took it at face value, I don't know."

As she saw Lila and Chloe have a fight over the supposed gullibility of the latter, Marinette wondered if that group had been a good idea after all. Then she gave another look at them, and decided it would be worth it. It would help her friends (and Lila) dealing with those events, and it was the most awesome group in Paris on top of that. After all, many would think about dressing as Ladybug, Chat Noir and maybe even a few Akuma, but who else had a collection of the originals? She had her entire class as their Akuma (and making a costume that at least recalled the Horrificator had been hard) except the Vanisher, that, being invisible, was represented by a transparent plastic hand over Antibug's shoulder, Lila as Volpina, Aurore Boreale as Climatika, Tsurugi as Riposte, Manon as the Puppeteer, Sabrina's father as Rogercop, Markov as Robostus, Jagged Stone as Guitar Villain, herself and Adrien, being the only non-Akumatized of their class yet as Ladybug and Chat Noir, and Sabrina as le Papillon, complete with large butterly wings and a bowtie courtesy of Lila. That had been a funny joke, once she had remembered what the Italians call the bowtie... It would be worth the hassle of Lila and Chloe fighting, or going around with a crocodile in a dragon costume...

"THEN COME UP WITH SOMETHING CLEARER!" Chloe shouted at Lila.

" _Chiacchiera_ 's idea." Lila replied as she produced some calling cards-apparently Rose's idea. Marinette had been surprised when she had learned Lila was actually telling the truth on almost everything... And would have not said anything had _Rose_ not recognized her, getting her the nickname of "blubbermouth". Not that anyone but Marinette knew what it meant...

"Wait, Rose came up with this? ROSE?!"

Marinette gave a look to the calling cards... That presented Lila as the Queen of Sheba. Well, time to get going.

* * *

"Guys, I'm not sure it's a good idea." Adrien said as they were about to ring a certain doorbell.

"Come on, he's not that bad!" Nino replied as he rung it.

As expected, Gabriel Agreste did not answer in person, it was Nathalie in a classic witch costume-whose mouth twitched as she opened them the gates. Those who had already met her were puzzled as they came to the door of the Agreste's mansion... Then the door was thrown open.

"I'LL COLLECT YOU ALL!"

On the door was standing the Collector. Or, rather, Gabriel Agreste dressed up as his Akumatized persona. Facing a group of former Akumas in convincing costumes of their evil selves, plus the real Ladybug and Chat Noir cosplaying as themselves. And Sabrina as le Papillon.

"Don't you dare give me orders, minion!" Sabrina shouted at him, miraculously recovering first from the embarrassing situation. "And shouldn't you be more collected than that, Collector?!"

"He's immune to his own powers, he cannot collect himself." Manon helpfully pointed out.

Gabriel slammed the door in their faces, opened it again, threw a sack of candies at them, and closed the door again. Then they heard Nathalie's laughters coming from inside.

"Did not see this one coming." Adrien admitted.

* * *

A whole week had passed since that Halloween, one free of Akumatizations. And now Ladybug and Chat Noir were in the Agreste mansion, talking with Gabriel (and Nathalie, technically, but she had not said anything) that had confessed being Papillon, proving it with the Miraculous (plus the Peacock one) and the Kwami-and that he wanted to surrender, because...

"Because every time I try, I rethink about that group, how I embarrassed myself, and can't do it! I cannot do it anymore! And Nooroo reminding me of it every time isn't helping!" he shouted.

"That was the point." Nooroo replied. "I understand your motivations, and I'm sure the heroes do it too, but you've clearly gone off the bend, and you had to be stopped."

"DAMMIT! You two, just take those Miraculouses and the book! Please!"

"On one condition." Ladybug replied. "You go and talk to a psychiatrist. You and your secretary. I know one who won't expose you."

"I agree. Just... Just give Chat a chance, OK? My son has a crush on you, and in the off-chance I have as my daughter-in-law... It would be too embarrassing!"

"Mr. Agreste, weren't you suspecting him to be Chat Noir?" Nathalie "helpfully" pointed out.

"I DID NOT JUST EMBARRASS MYSELF THIS WAY BEFORE MY SON!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with an idea for "Lila and the Anger Management Class" at work. It was about LILA setting up the group to prank Marinette after realizing she's Ladybug, and as I was on the train back home it slowly evolved into this.  
> And I don't work with dangerous substances...


End file.
